Companies, organizations, and government entities often send messages to their users. For example, they can send application-to-person (A2P) messages to their users. These entities can send messages to their users over various routes. Each route may vary by price and route quality. These entities often want to determine the quality of a particular route. This is because they want to know whether their messages are being received by their users in a reasonable amount of time. If not, these entities may want to send their messages over a different route. But these entities are often unable to determine the quality of a particular route. As a result, they do not know when they should send their messages over a different route.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.